Kiba's Room 11pm
by Pandora Imperatrix
Summary: Hinata decides to sleep at Kiba's instead of with her fiancé, most of the time Kiba would think that was a wise choice since he's so much better company, but he didn't like the reasons Hinata had for doing so. Mentions of: NaruHina, KibaShino, NaruSasu and NaruGaa. You were warned.


**Attention: This is a multishipping fic. If you hate the following ships: NaruHina, KibaShino, NaruSasu and NaruGaa, close the tab and go on with your day as usual.**

* * *

Hinata climbed in from the window and threw herself on his bed.

"What? Back again? Weren't you sleeping over the loser's tonight?"

He didn't change his focus from the videogame to ask her that, but she could see from the corner of her eye that his attention was more in her than in the game.

"Don't call him that." Hinata said in a tone that reflected how tired she was from that long lost battle. "I were, but Sasuke-san is in the village." She let out a long sigh.

The game screamed "Game Over" in a deep metallic voice and, raising her head a little, Hinata saw the busty character in a skimpy outfit lie dead in the screen.

He turned his head to her making eye contact, in his face a mix of incredulity and anger.

"And he just told ya to leave?"

She sat up and repressed the urge to roll her eyes, it was not dignifying.

"Of course not… He actually asked me to stay, but I said I had a clan meeting in the morning."

He frowned.

"What are you doing here at 11pm, then?"

She felt her face heat a bit, and broke eye contact.

"I told Hanabi I wasn't coming home tonight…" Hinata confessed sheepishly, a little bit lower than her already lower tone.

Kiba's eyebrows went up and Hinata really didn't want to see the look of pity he must have had in his eye.

"Oh god, Hinata."

They made silence for a moment, but he didn't restart the game.

"Where's Shino-kun?" She finally asked, looking around as if Shino was to pop up from thin air.

"Left early because he _actually_ has clan stuff in the morning."

"Just us then." She pretended not to hear the note of provocation in his tone, she knew that anger wasn't targeted towards her, and she wasn't exactly in the mood to defend the person to which it was actually targeted.

"Well, I understand why you are feeling so disappointed but I wasn't, I had plans too, and now they are all ruined because of you."

She bit back a smile.

"Plans? Alone?" Hinata knew she was pissing him off by acting so calm and not biting on his baits, but she was feeling down and his misplaced second-hand anger was a bit funny.

"Why not?" He challenged her.

"You hate being alone, Kiba-kun." She said matter-of-factly.

He took a long breath and stood up, Hinata grimaced. She shouldn't have provoked him that much, now he was is full "why aren't you fighting back, Hinata?" mode.

"Why do you let him anyway? Last week he ditched you for Gaara, now it's Sasuke, there's always someone else, doesn't it bother you?"

"What you reckon I should do?" Suddenly she was angry too, not as exuberantly as him, but enough to actually answer instead of changing subjects. "Make a scene? Demand him to choose between them and me?"

He didn't expect that, and his mouth hang open for a few second before he answered with a strangled voice.

"Hell… Yeah!"

"Kiba-kun…" As soon as her anger came, it dissipated, becoming her well-known sadness. "I cannot do that."

"Why not? He is your fiancé, he shouldn't be seeing other people! I mean, you know he doesn't mean _friends_ like other people mean like, I don't know, me and Shino" Hinata snorted, he and Shino had been doing it for months and she knew he knew she knew, but he ignored her "when he says it. I'm pretty sure there's a whole lot exchanging personal favours between their 'friendship', if you know what I mean."

"You don't know that. You just have a very dirty mind, Kiba-kun."

"You _really_ don't mind, then? Not even a tiny bit of jealousy? You are too good for your own good, Hinata." He said the last phase dead serious and Hinata felt her heart swell with love for him.

"But I'm not, though. I _am_ jealous. Who wouldn't? But really, what _can_ I do? He asked me once, if I wanted him to stop. Naruto-kun… he didn't want to hurt me, ever. And I love him so much for it, and because I love him, because I understand what's love him, and need him, how could I? How could I ask him to me mine, and mine alone? Those other two need him, and I understand, because that's very me."

She felt exhausted after saying that, and Kiba seemed to notice it.

"Oh Hinata, come here."

She half-run for his open arms.

"He doesn't deserve you."

She breath in his warmth, so glad for having his arms holding her tight.

"Lucky me I have you, then."

"Damn right you do."

* * *

 **I love reviews if they are nice tips and people saying they liked the story. They can really make my day.**


End file.
